


you said you'd do anything (i don't want anything else, this night is all i need)

by fadedmomo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Vampires, bodyguard au weee, never writing again, unnecessary lyric title, vampires and bodyguards yEAH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedmomo/pseuds/fadedmomo
Summary: After six long years of vigorous discipline and reform, Gahyeon has now joined the Elite of the world. She'll do anything to keep it that way. Aside from having to adjust in her new form, It isn't too difficult for her.But a human seems to make her desire more than just living in luxury and fame.Gahyeon starts to think she isn't the only one to feel that way.
Relationships: Lee Gahyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42
Collections: Deukae Vampire Ficfest 2k20





	you said you'd do anything (i don't want anything else, this night is all i need)

**Author's Note:**

> I wish i could write it the way it's in my head but anyway, enjoy. title comes from sunmi's pporappippam lyrics

Gahyeon thumbs the pads of her fingers, a habit she’s yet to break after turning, as she sits on a leather armchair. The room was luxurious with its many family relics and timeless paintings decorating the walls, to the modernized sleek black and white furniture. Light chatter amassed as the other house members wait alongside her for the Head to appear.

While she was now a member of the elite, it still made her nervous seeing the head of the household along with the rest of the family. It was no means her first family meeting but it definitely does not get any easier.

It was overwhelming.

Her senses now heightened gave her trouble, she was still learning how to keep them under control. To not panic when the traffic was heavy, when the camera shutters rapidly clicked, and flashes blinded her. So hearing their conversations when they were near whispering was close to triggering her.

Gahyeon roams her eyes across the room to distract herself. The Kim Family isn’t in the masses but has many affluential members. Kim Minji for example. The stunning blonde haired woman across the room idly talking to another family member. Gahyeon was awestruck the first time she saw Minji in person months ago at the selection screening. She was the sole reason she decided to appeal to the Kims in formally selecting her. The newborn hopes one day they could be more than abstract family members connected by blood and politics.

She doubts most of the family is close being how there’s a screening and strict reforming to be bestowed with such households. The only members that had been more than friendly were Kim Dahyun and Kim Jungeun, two members that had turned in the generation before Gahyeon. However they only held the highest expectations as she was now a member of a regal and time-honored bloodline.

The gathering was for Gahyeon’s initiation into the Elites. Vampires don’t turn anyone; they keep to many ancient traditions but have modernized alongside humans. Humans no longer fear them, but glorify them, almost worshiping the Elite such like royalty. So they only turn those worthy; individuals who have endured their years of rigorous discipline and preparation in turning into a vampire: an Elite. Gahyeon spent six long years till she was chosen. Six long years she believed the life of an Elite will outweigh that of a mere human.

The room settles as a retainer enters to inform the arrival of the head Kim. Gahyeon adjusts herself properly as she awaits. The regal man enters without a sound and everyone bows towards him until he settles himself in front of his desk. Another member strides in towering over the majority in the room. He walks forward with his own retainer carrying a small velvet case and a beautifully jewelled wooden box. He introduces himself as he bows.

“Hello brothers and sisters.” In unison the room greets him as brother Seoham.

He turns to look at Gahyeon. “Today is a very important day as we will be inaugurating the newest member of this generation into our lineage.” Seoham goes on to give a speech about their traditions and vampiric law. How it is a day of celebration. It isn’t long before he finishes and brings it back to what they were all summoned for.

“We will now begin the ceremony.”

Seoham reaches out for the newborn’s hand. Seoham’s retainer kneels with the carved box held out for him to open.

Gahyeon’s stomach churns but gathers her courage and rises, holding out her hand to Seoham. Cotton-mouthed, she hopes she doesn't slip up on her vows; her thirst rearing its head when it has only been an hour since her last intake. Her nerves were getting to her, the bloodlust as a newborn took unimaginable strength to control.

Retrieving a small iron dagger, Seoham turns it so the handle is in Gahyeon’s hand. She gulps before gripping it. Seoham instructs her to iterate her loyalty to the Kims, to vow to only uphold their traditions, to be an Elite worth being a Kim. So she does and luckily without a hitch. She then slices her palm, returning the now bloodied dagger to Seoham. Her palm regenerating within seconds.

The retainer replaced the carved box in his hand with what was inside the other case, a heavily engraved golden medallion. Seoham takes the medallion and carefully holds the dagger facing vertically down over the center of it, a few drops of blood trickle onto the center where a small flattened circle accepts it. The metal reacts to it, the few drops of blood vibrate with life as it flows through the woven metallic shaping only to come back onto the center to solidify. It looks as if it were now a jewel in the center, an emerald.

Gahyeon stares in awe missing the Head stand before Gahyeon, his own blade in hand. He quickly slices and extends his hand above the medallion letting a few drops of his own blood land on the center. His blood reacts similar to Gahyeon’s except it instantly warps and covers the emerald. It smooths into a deep dark red. The medallion is then placed upon Gahyeon’s neck to always be worn with pride.

The ceremony ends not long after with the Head giving a speech and congratulating Gahyeon. She inhales the stale yet cool air from the hallway as she exits the office room. It was starting to get morbid in there and Gahyeon isn’t sure if it’s just the anciently aged bodies or the blood bound ritual itself.

The newborn vampire is given instructions to wait a day before she is chosen by a mentor. They haven’t told her who it’ll be but she hopes it’s Minji.

  
  
  


++

  
  
  


Luck seems to be on Gahyeon’s side. The very next night she’s led into an office and sees the stunning woman at her desk diligently reading over some documents. The monitor's light reflecting off her porcelain skin. The woman lifts her head at her entrance and gives a welcoming smile. “I’ve been awaiting you, Gahyeon. There’s so much to teach you.”

The woman gets up and adjusts her dress shirt before speaking, “Ah, but where are my manners. I’m Kim Minji and I’ll be your mentor from now on. Pleasure to meet you.”

Gahyeon bows making sure to keep her hands from fidgeting with her dress.

“Come and sit, we have little time before the sun is up.” Minji motions her to sit. Gahyeon bows once more before stiffly heading to the leather couch chair. She wanted to make the best impression for her mentor.

They discuss technicalities and Gahyeon’s future in the family for the good rest of the night. It was a lot to take in but nothing more than what Gahyeon studied for. It will be strict, overwhelming at the start but in time she'll get the hang of how matters work within the Elite.

Minji addresses their relationship and how Gahyeon can count on her. She’ll be the guide she needs to adjust in her new life. Minji tells her she’s the first newborn she’ll be mentoring, so she’s actually thrilled yet a bit worried as she can only hope she’s as good of a guide as she is a business woman.

Gahyeon wishes she could tell her just being in her presence is enough, the newborn could hardly believe she was now the mentee of Kim Minji. An affluent woman that's constantly found in tabloids and brand advertisement posters but most importantly knows how to run her own company.

A knock interrupts them.

"Ah! I believe someone I want to introduce is here."

The scent of the person behind the door overwhelmingly took over Gahyeon’s senses as the door creaked open. It smelled of roses and vanilla delicately mixed together with a hint of sunblock. And most importantly, the sweet yet metallic smell of human blood.

A woman walks in and deeply bows, her striking features not bypassing the young elite. Her skin unlike hers, tan with slight blemishes and what seems to be a scar on her eyebrow. It fits her. Her fringe swept to a side as the rest of her obsidian hair was held into a ponytail. She wore a black turtleneck that did little to hide her toned upper body as she places her arms behind her back. Along with it she donned grey slacks tucked into black combat boots. She was handsomely sharp.

Gahyeon could feel the itch on her gums, her fangs having a mind of their own extending to prick her lower lip. She doesn’t realize she’s staring till Minji chuckles to her left.

“My apologies Gahyeon. I should be more attentive knowing how difficult it was to be a newborn.” Gahyeon may not be able to blush anymore, but the gleaming emerald of her eyes give her away if not her pointed teeth.

“I’ll make this quick so you can get a late snack before you’re escorted back home.” Minji removes herself from her seat and walks around her desk to stand by the human.

“This is Lee Siyeon. She’ll be appointed as your personal assistant and bodyguard. I made sure to choose only the finest of my people for my mentee.” The now mentioned woman kneels onto one knee and bows her head once more towards Gahyeon.

“From this day forward Siyeon’s loyalty will also lie with you, Gahyeon. Please do take good care of her, though I guess I should be saying that to Siyeon.”

“A human bodyguard?” Gahyeon titles her head.

“Yes, our kind may be powerful but all of us share the same weakness. The burning sun that prevents us from stepping out of the darkness. We have enemies of all kinds and make sure our bodyguards are capable of protecting us in all scenarios. Siyeon has yet to fail me and is the best at what she does. She will also assist you in case you ever need to step out during light hours.” Gahyeon nods in understanding.

“I pledge my loyalty to you, my lady. Anything you ask of me shall be done.” The kneeling bodyguard finally looks into the wide eyes of the young elite as she promises.

The eye contact makes Gahyeon’s body thrum. This is new to her.

Usually she’s under the command of someone, shifting her eyes to keep from trembling or disrespecting an elite. Now she has a taste of control. While she isn’t anyone of importance within the Kims, it’s a start. She wonders what it’s like to hold so much more, having the rule over a company, humans, a bloodline— a nation.

She no longer has to live like the weak human she was before. She did hope she could one day hold a degree of power but she didn’t think she’d be so comfortable with someone under her every command. 

Her eyes roam over Siyeon, consuming every detail of her. Only to hold her gaze again. The faithfulness, the devotion the human held in them. She could settle with this.

She didn’t notice Minji’s eyes on her.

  
  
  


++

  
  
  


The setting sun kept the temperature from dropping and Gahyeon was completely exhausted. The humid air clung to her like a second skin as she sat on a bench outside a studio. The umbrella was doing minimal effort besides protecting her from the rays instantly incinerating her of course.

So it could be worse. 

Gahyeon had attended a pictorial interview (her seventh that week) for a human fashion magazine. While she wanted to work beside Minji, she unfortunately has no skills for business. For the time being, they decided her best option was becoming a sort of figure to represent the newest generation of Elite by dabbling in the entertainment industry.

It came easy to Gahyeon, she thrived in the attention but it was more work than she thought it would be. The cameras and eyes constantly on her gave her little room for mistakes and hesitation. Her gestures and expressions were kept in control. Trained as the Kims wanted her to be yet the people loved her impish grin. This side came naturally to her.

“Young Miss, the car is ready for your leave.” Gahyeon looks up at her bodyguard through her heavily tinted shades. Siyeon stood above her, umbrella in hand looking ever so mindful and serious.

Siyeon was more than a bodyguard. She does just about everything for her when she’s assigned under Gahyeon. It ranged from reading paperwork, contracts, feeding, her outfit for the day, to waking her up. If there was a perfect servant, Gahyeon thinks it would be someone like Siyeon. She was highly attentive to Gahyeon’s needs and schedule. It only made sense but she performed above and beyond even amongst the vampire guards and retainers.

Maybe that’s why she’s Minji’s favorite.

Gahyeon smiles in response. She stands to walk towards the parked van a few feet away under a particularly taller building to get as much shade. Siyeon is hot on her trail as she makes sure to keep the young elite protected from the last rays of the sun casting its light behind the surrounding buildings.

The overbearing heat caused Siyeon's scent to be a bit stronger than usual. Gahyeon’s stomach churns in hunger, the intoxicating fragrance overwhelming her senses. She tries to cover the scent by placing her hand over her nose and mouth. It did little to cover the scent from wafting into her nostrils.

Siyeon takes note of the gesture and quickly checks her wristwatch. It was too early for Gahyeon’s usual feeding but the interview did last longer than usual.

The bodyguard apologizes for not being more observant but Gahyeon waves it off.

“It was a busy day, it couldn’t be helped.”

They make it to their designated van where another guard opens up the door for Gahyeon. Siyeon makes sure no sunlight hits her as she enters and adjusts herself. Siyeon then gives the umbrella to the other guard before climbing inside and shutting the door.

The tinted windows made the inside of the van dim drastically, nearly completely dark for the human. Gahyeon’s emerald eyes intensely glow through her shades. She was hungrier than she expected.

Reaching into the back seat, Siyeon opens up a carry on case where she stores Gahyeon’s meals. She pulls out a thermos flask that’s partially warm from the heating before they left for her schedule.

If Gahyeon doesn’t have the time in between her schedule to go somewhere to feed, Siyeon makes sure to bring some blood along with her. Gahyeon is still in the phase where she’s never really satisfied till she’s completely full, almost drunk off the blood. Still, she tries her best to not over drink when following a schedule.

“Here you go Miss.” She hands over the flask to the elite who tries to refrain from gulping it down as she takes careful sips.

It isn’t long before she finishes the flask and sighs from the boost it’s already giving her. Her eyes radiating and her body thrumming from the intake of blood. She licks her lips, savoring the metallic taste. It would do for now.

She turns to look at Siyeon through the low lighting, surprised at the soft look and smile she receives from her. It was only for a short moment before she reverts back to her usual stoic self and asks if she’s ready to head home.

Gahyeon nods before turning away and furrowing her eyebrows.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i'll continue this one day cuz i spent way too much time on it. there are scenes i keep replaying in my mind that i'd like to flesh out but probably won't. follow me on twitter where i tweet how in love i am with siyeon @kimlipsthrone


End file.
